


Love Remains

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Love Remains

The fireplace was lit in your living room, the warmth making your toes tingle that were sticking out of your fuzzy fleece blanket. Your legs were draped over Dean on the couch, his large hands placed protectively over your thighs, rubbing them softly over the fabric.Today was a lazy day, a day for celebration. Today your twins turned four and it was also the day you and Dean got married five years ago. 

You looked down at the ring on your finger and watched as it sparkled in the light of the fire. As you glanced over at Dean, he was smiling at you, the creases by his eyes more apparent, his grin growing wider. He was so handsome, and he grew even more ridiculously good looking as the years went on, if that was even possible. His eyes connected with yours and, even after all this time, they still took your breath away. They were a soft, washed out green, like a favorite sweater that’s been washed one too many times. Light freckles danced across his face, dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. You lost count of how many hours you’d spent, ensuring each one was kissed. The warmth in his smile communicated to you that he felt the same way in this moment - happy, content, and heart full to the brim. 

Soft giggles from the floor in front of you snapped you away from Dean’s gaze. Your beautiful twins, Olive and Max, were playing with their new birthday toys. You smiled watching them play, the realization that they were already four years old washing over you. They were so beautiful, a perfect mix of you and Dean. Olive was Dean’s clone; gorgeous high cheekbones, light brownish/blonde hair, beautiful olive green eyes, and freckles speckled across her perfect face. Dean had chosen her name, due to her unique eye color. She had a temper like her Daddy too, sassy and bold, always putting poor Max in his place. Olive had Daddy wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. 

Little Max was a spitting image of you, except with Dean’s hair color. You often looked into his eyes and saw yourself, his personality even mimicking your own. He was shy and quiet, the complete opposite of Olive. He’d often sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night and crawl between you and Dean, looking for comfort from his nightmare. He was definitely a Mommy’s boy, and during the day he would cling to your leg while you were cleaning, cooking, and washing laundry. He enjoyed to sit quietly and color, while watching his favorite movie Up! over and over. Olive was much more independent, often getting herself dressed in the morning and showing off her mismatched outfits with pride. Dean would always tell her how beautiful she looked and she’d blush, twirling around and showing off. They shared the same womb, yet they were so different. Watching them grow was so rewarding for both you and Dean. 

“Mommy,” Olive said softly, walking up to you, her ponytail loose and bouncing with each step. She brushed her hair from her face with her little fingers, her new Ninja Turtle dangling from hand. “Can you fix the turtle’s numchucks? They won’t stay.” You smiled at her and scooched yourself off of Dean into a seating position. 

“Sure baby, let me see.” You took the action figure from her and adjusted the nunchucks just right, showing her how they fit in his hand. “There you go, Olive. Five more minutes and it’s time for you and your brother to go to bed.” 

“But Mom,” Max said, standing up on his wobbly two feet. “We haven’t had our night time snack yet!” Olive nodded with her brother in agreement. Dean placed a soft kiss on your forehead and got up off the couch, stretching his legs to relieve his stiff joints. . 

“Come on,” he said, picking up Max and taking Olive’s tiny hand in his. “Let’s go in the kitchen and see what we can find.”

\------------------------------

After a treat of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, you carried Olive’s sleepy frame up the stairs, followed by Dean carrying Max behind you. You each took turns tucking them both in and kissing their soft faces goodnight. Before their heads even hit the pillow, they were both out like a light, the festivities of the day completely draining them. You stood in Max’s doorway, watching his peaceful face as he dreamt. You jumped when warm hands snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. Dean rested his chin on your shoulder, his breath tickling your ear. 

“I love you, and I love our little family,” he whispered, placing a kiss on your collarbone. Your turned toward him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your fingers moved up to his cheeks, feeling his coarse scruff under your fingertips. You loved when he forgot to shave for a few days. 

“Happy Anniversary,” you whispered back, before leaning forward to meet your lips with his. They were so soft and warm, you just wanted to live in this moment forever. “I love you right back.” He smiled at you, his green eyes lighting up. Dean moved his hands up to squeeze your hips, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip playfully. 

“What do you say we go celebrate?” he said, arching his eyebrow at you. You nodded at him and he took your hand, guiding you to your bedroom. As soon as he latched and locked the door behind him, his hands were on you. They crept under your shirt, his rough hands creating sparks on your skin. His mouth found your neck, kissing and suckling your most sensitive area. His hands clutched the hem of your shirt and helped you pull it over your head. He leaned down to kiss the top of your breasts, his soft lips leaving wet trails back up to your neck. 

Dean cupped your cheeks in his hands, crushing his lips to yours. He slid your bottom lip between his teeth, grazing them across it as he pulled away; the taste of vanilla ice cream still on his tongue, as he slipped it inside your mouth to meet yours. They danced in perfect unison for what felt like eternity, your mind, body, and soul giving into him. He broke the kiss, and you watched as he backed up and stripped himself of his own shirt. You instinctively ran your fingernails down his abs, feeling the muscles tense underneath your touch. His erection was already clearly apparent, and you moved your hands down to run your fingers over the bulge in his jeans. His breath hitched slightly, a soft hiss escaping between his teeth. 

He reached around and unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. His warm mouth found your nipple, sucking it lightly. You watched his shoulder and back muscles work beneath his skin, as his other hand tugged at your other nipple. You let out a soft moan as he continued his torture, running your fingers through the soft tresses of his hair. 

“Dean...” you whispered, throwing your head back as his teeth grazed your sensitive nipple, desperate for something more. His gaze rose slowly when you whispered his name, greeting you with the full force of his smokey dark green eyes, the exotic black flecks within holding the light. “Please,” you begged.

He put his hands on your hips and guided you to the edge of the bed. You laid down on your back, his lustrous presence looming over you.. His fingers moved into the waistband of your sweatpants, pulling them and your panties off in one motion. Dean licked his lips hungrily as he took in your naked body. He peppered kisses from your neck down to your pubic bone, leaving wet kisses on the insides of your thighs. He kneeled down in front of you, his large hands snaking underneath you to squeeze your ass. You wiggled beneath him, his hot breath tickling your already sensitive clit, desperate for attention. 

“I like it when you beg,” he whispered, before licking one long trail from your already wet entrance, to your swollen bundle of nerves. Your back arched with the sudden contact, your hands automatically entwining in Dean’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. When he took your clit in his mouth, slowly sucking it between his lips, you felt your world starting to come undone. His eyes shot up to meet yours, growling into you when he saw your flushed face, the vibrations sending you over the edge. You came hard, and Dean slipped a finger inside you as you did, to feel how hard your walls clenched around it. He gave your clit a small kiss, before standing up in front of you, the erection in his jeans now painfully begging to be freed of its confines. 

Dean undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, along with his boxer briefs. You watched as he walked the few inches back to where you were sprawled on the bed, and you couldn’t help but admire his adorable bow legs; the muscles in his thighs tightening as he crawled on top of you. You reached down to grasp his throbbing erection in your hands, pumping it lazily up and down. He closed his eyes, rocking his hips back and forth into your hand, every ridge and vein brushing against your palm. He opened his eyes and took your hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss there. 

“I need you inside me, Dean. Right now,” you said, spreading your legs wide underneath him, allowing him perfect access. A deep growl came from within him, as he took his hard cock in his hand, rubbing it up and down your slick folds. Each time the head made contact with your clit you moaned, the sensation rocketing up and down your spine like an exploding firework. Finally, he eased the head inside you slowly, working himself in inch by delicious inch, until he couldn’t fit anymore, your walls opening up to accept him. 

“Fuuuuck,” he breathed, pulling himself all the way back out before thrusting back in. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him deeper inside, letting him fill you. His hands cupped your breasts, kneading them. “You feel so good, Y/N.” He continued to enter in and out of you slowly, brushing against your sensitive spot.

“More, Dean. Please,” you pleaded, desperate for more friction. He listened to your pleas and thrust into you hard, making you cry out. He leaned down to lock his lips with yours, your muffled moans getting lost in his mouth as he tried to keep you quiet, fucking you hard and fast now. You felt your second orgasm building within you, your breathing becoming labored. Dean could tell by your face that you were close and he got back up, squeezing your hips and pounding into you. 

“I-I’m, I’m going to--” you moaned, before cumming harder than you ever had before, coming undone in Dean’s hands. Your legs shook and your toes curled, as Dean continued to fuck you at the same pace throughout your entire orgasm. Just by watching you cum, you could tell by Dean’s facial expressions that he was about to tip over the edge himself. You locked your eyes with his, getting completely turned on all over again by the sounds he was making alone. “Let go, Dean,” you whispered. “Cum inside me.”

And he did, spurts of his hot seed filling you, his cock twitching inside you. His moans as he came filled the room, sending tingles down your spine. You would never get over how sexy he sounded when he let go, all for you. He collapsed next to you, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to compose himself. You leaned over and kissed him softly, running your fingers through his sweat slicked hair, his cheeks and chest flushed scarlet. 

“I’ll never love anyone more than I love you,” you said, tracing hearts on his chest with your finger. 

“Promise?” he whispered, entwining his fingers with yours. 

“Promise,” you answered, and you meant it. 

\-----------------

After taking a quick shower together filled with kisses and snuggles, you changed the sheets on the bed and crawled in with Dean. Before you did though, you unlocked and opened the door to your bedroom, just in case Max had another nightmare tonight. You wrapped your legs with Dean’s, sighing into his chest as you both fell into a peaceful sleep. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Max crawled into bed with you both, followed a few minutes later by his sister Olive. You woke up a few hours later to find them both in your bed, Max’s head on Dean’s chest and Olive’s tiny body snuggled against yours. As you laid there listening to them softly breath, tears formed in your eyes. You had a perfect family, whom you loved more than anything in this world. How on Earth did you get so lucky?


End file.
